


Detroit High

by disintegrey



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Simon/Rupert, F/F, F/M, High School AU, Human AU, M/M, Soccer Player!Markus, Student Body President!Connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disintegrey/pseuds/disintegrey
Summary: The High School AU no one asked for but I happily provide :)Three different stories of three different people but somehow it becomes their story.





	Detroit High

**Author's Note:**

> First entry into the DBH fandom! I've had this idea for quite some time now and was too anxious to start writing again. Hope you enjoy! :D

“Our new student body president is..” 

The current, soon to be former, student body president, Clover Kamski spoke in front of a group of the student body members. She had dirty blonde hair tied in a ponytail and wearing her president blazer. It was of dark blue with the school crescent on the right of the chest area. She stood proud with her hands behind her back like a true president, Connor thought. He has always been mesmerized with how Clover brought herself. She always held her head high while carrying the burden of the student body committee and the trust of the teachers on her shoulders. 

Connor was a member of the student body committee ever since he was a first year. He can admit that he has seen it all. He has witnessed new presidents being elected in a ceremony just like this. The president position is elected by the unanimous decision of the current fifth year members and the president. After that is done, the fifth years will eventually resign their student body blazers and bow for the last time. It was bittersweet but Connor enjoyed the ceremonies nonetheless.

He’s a fourth year now. He could try for any positions left by the fifth years but right now, he was quite curious to know who will be elected to be the new president. He has some assumptions. It could be Chloe, the youngest of the Kamski’s. Her two older sisters were presidents during their time so there was a high possibility for her to be elected. There’s also Simon, a fourth year. Just like Connor, Simon has been a member of the student body since he was a first year as well. He is calm when he needs to be and strict when the situation requires him to. He was a good candidate for the position.

Clover looked at Connor’s direction and smiled. Oh no. He didn’t like this feeling. He isn’t fond of the sudden attention aimed towards him.

“Connor.” Clover announced as everyone turned to Connor. Some in disbelief, some in relief and some happy at the decision. On of them including Simon. As he was next to him, he playfully nudged his friend. Connor felt his shoulder nudged but he was in a surprised state. His eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. 

“Come on and introduce yourself, mister president.” Clover gestured him to the front of the room. Connor gulped at her words and straighten his tie. He took off his blazer, well, his former blazer because he’s seen what happens if someone takes off their blazers. He folded his blazer and folded it neatly and let it rest in his arm. He proceeded forward to the front.

As he reached the front, Clover took of her blazer and placed it on Connor’s shoulders. He put his arms into the holes of the blazer, adjusting to the feeling of the new blazer. His new blazer. He faced the front and observed all the members of the student body. He looked back at Clover, silently asking what to do. Clover smiled and simply gave him a wink. Connor couldn’t help the small smile forming on his face. He coughed to hide his smile and looked forward. He could see Simon from here and he was smiling. Smiling for him. He can do this. He took a deep breath.

“My name is Connor. I am the new president of the student body committee.”

==========================================================================================

“Markus, I’m free!” Josh shouted as Markus charged swiftly with the ball at his feet. Markus didn’t need to see where Josh was to know which direction to pass. He was about to kick the ball to Josh when another player was about to steal the ball but it wasn’t there.

Markus smirked and kicked the ball back with his heal to be received by Rupert, another player on his team. Damn it, it was a ploy!, the other team members thought as they were nearing the other team’s goal post. Rupert passed the ball to Josh and headed straight towards the goal. There was a few players blocking him from the goalkeeper so he needed to find another way to get past them. He balanced the ball under his foot as he was surrounded. He looked around and saw an opening in between the players. Following his gut, he kicked the ball to that direction only to be saved by Markus. 

Markus received the ball perfectly and kicked the ball with the side of his foot with enough force for it to pass the goalkeepers hands. The ball went in the net and their team cheered! His team members jumped on him and everyone group hugged. Josh put his arms around Markus shoulders as the whistle blew signalling the end of the game. 

“Awesome assist, man!” Markus said to Josh as they made their way to the benches.

“Me? That was a great shot! You already showing off to the newbies, oh captain my captain?” Josh retorted and they both laughed.

“Man, I’m not used to that yet. I can already feel the pressure on me.” He made a gesture on his shoulders but was immediately shrugged off by Josh.

“Chill, Markus. You have a team that you can count on. You’re not alone in this. We will always be there to laugh at you if you screw up.” Josh said with a straight face to be playfully shoved by Markus.

“I knew I could rely on my vice.” They sat down on the benches. John offered them their bottles and said their thanks.

“Coach said he wants you to talk to the team as the newly appointed captain. Need me to put up cue cards?” Both him and Josh laughed.

“Very funny, gentlemen. As your captain, I have full rights to give you extra drills for your incessant teasing.” Markus said as he stood.

“You’re too much of a softie to do that.” Josh replied as he drank from his bottle which earned a chuckle from John and Rupert.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me.” Markus chose to ignore the remark. “I have to address the team, which you three happen to be in it as well so get your asses up.” 

“Yes, mom.” The three of them said in unison.

Markus approached the Detroit High Androids soccer team and stood in front of them. He waited for the other three to join and cleared his throat.

“My name is Markus. I am the captain of the Androids”

==========================================================================================

Kara wiped the sweat from her forehead with a sigh and plopped herself on her bed. Her room was finally clean and tidy. Boxes were neatly folded and kept in the closet and all her stuff were placed at the exact places she wanted them to be. She smiled at the progress she made and lied on her bed. She still had other things to do, like registering for her new school, check the new school schedule, arrange her books and all that jazz but she wanted to rest. For a while.

Moving into a new home, well technically it was an apartment, was quite tiring. She didn’t want to remember the process of finding an apartment that was cheap and in good condition and was glad she could put it all behind her. Kara turned to the wall beside her bed and stared at the bare wall. She didn’t have any photos to hang on the wall. She didn’t need to.

Kara shook the thoughts out of her head and stood from the bed. Whenever she has those thoughts, she would make herself busy by cleaning. She can’t explain it but cleaning was therapeutic in a way it helped in distracting her from her thoughts. Since she already cleaned the whole apartment, she couldn’t think of anything else to do. She looked out the window and saw that the day was sunny. She then made up her mind to go for a walk to get used to the area.

She quickly got dressed and got out of her apartment. Hers was on the second floor of a 3 storey building. She locked her front door, pocketed her keys and started walking down the stairs. When she reached the ground floor, she saw a woman and her son just came out of their apartment. It would be good if she knew the people living in the building. Kara put on a smile and walked towards the family of two.

The boy saw her first and patted his mom on the shoulder to get her attention. As she turned to face her son, she saw Kara behind her. As she finished locking her door, she faced Kara and gave her a welcoming smile.

“Hello there! I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before.” She said as she shouldered her purse.

“Yes, I have just moved in a couple of hours ago. I was about to take a walk to get used to the area when I saw you and wanted to say hi.” Kara said honestly which earned a chuckle from the other woman.

“Well then let me introduce myself. I am Rose and this is my son Adam.” She motioned at the boy next to her who just gave Kara a small wave. Kara smiled and waved back.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both.”

“What about you, sweetie?”

“My name is Kara. I am your new neighbour.”

==========================================================================================


End file.
